Temple Of The Portals
The Temple of The Portals is the main location where Hunter's Moon events take place. This temple was constructed by the Vadrigar under the property of magic, and it was originally built in Oner-7 of the Onerium Planetary System of the Zervm universe. This name was given by popularity by the researchers of The Alliance due to the first discovery they made being related to the Multiversal Portals and these Portals making a huge presence throughout the entire Temple. Foundation and Origins Where everything started is still a mystery. The expeditions made by many adventurers and historians shows that the Temple was built by an extinct alien race called the Vadrigar, 4 galactic cycles ago. This colossal structure extends far more than the comprehension of the most current intelligent races, with its mixture of technology and magical properties, bending reality at its own will. The original name of the Temple is lost alongside the Vadrigar civilization. Entries found in the deeper sections tell that the Temple is almost fully automated, explaining why it is still intact with all of its machines still working after such a long time. It is also told that a great multiversal war happened for the control of the Temple. Most of the design of walls and architecture indicate that the Vadrigar initially shaped the Temple to worship evil beings in general, like Hell and the Outer Gods. Some other specific rooms and corridors utilize a more celestial-oriented decor, generally featuring marble as the main material in use and water appearing in abundance. This alternate interior suggests that at some point in the Vadrigar civilization, they decided to take a turn on their beliefs and value life. Regardless of the celestial design being meant to venerate life, the presence of evil imagery is still there, just not as extensively as the in the other interior styles of the Temple. This gives the impression that the Vadrigar still looked for Outer Gods that do not thrive in conquest and destruction only, but rather do a full cycle of seeding life to later harvest it. By the local Galaxy Counsel, the Vadrigar were elected the only Type V civilization to be found, with the Temple itself being the proof of energy gathering outside of a single universe boundaries. Design and Functionality The Temple is mostly made by what looks like regular stone bricks and some other raw materials such as metal trims and wood planks, most of its devices are also composed of those materials. Somehow some other constructions of the Temple across its multiversal links possess a more technological appearance. Probably those sections is where most of the machinery actually resides, to produce energy and maintain other functions of the Temple. The magical properties of the Temple make it the most mysterious place of the entire multiverse, even for races who have experience in magic or extreme technological power. It is composed by many substructures that may or may not be connected directly to each other, most of them being fast travel systems, defense systems or even reality-bending systems. The Temple also features a wide variety of technological and magical achievements that no other race ever managed to reach, even by attempting to study how the subject works. The most common are: * Multiversal Portals * Zero-latency Teleporters * Spectral Channeling Towers * Perimeter Towers * Energy Inhibitors * Powersource Cores * Biopsychic Inductors * Item Materializer * Spawnforger Properties and Traits The Temple has many features that were believed impossible to achieve. The first trait is ensuring almost no latency in radio communication - this helped The Alliance in organizing its space fleet and ground armies across the multiverse with ease. Communication between the ships and the ground forces could be clear as long as the troops and ships stay in a planetary system that has a Temple's construct somewhere. Another trait is the ability to build a section of itself on every newly connected universe, the Temple does that for every new universe adress found by the magical combination of the Spectrum Channeling Towers, in an infinite chain reaction. The sections built in these newly linked universes depend systematically on the needs of the Temple and the conditions of the planet (or moon) connected: since most planets are pure rock or sand, the Temple then selects classic Tech-Gothic design; sometimes Techbases are built instead for the purpose of energy gathering. Every Universe linked has many sections built across several planets scattered through the galaxies. However, most of those Universes possess only two Multiversal Portals: the originator that linked this Universe to the chain, and the one which will make the link to the nearest possible Universe. This rule is not mandatory as the magical combination can result in a Dead-end Universe, those usually which lies very close to The Dreamlands - the "wrapper" space of the entire multiverse - and thus not going any further as it could crack through it and link to The Void. Most of the defense systems of the Temple are capable of "soul-scanning": they are able to read the soul of living creatures and decide whether it is hostile or friendly by nature. These defense systems seem to have a very high threshold filter for how much evil in a creature's soul is needed to activate such system: usually, only Demons trigger them, this indicates that these countermeasures were build during the First Multiversal War as a way to aid the Vadrigar repel the demonic invasion. Perimeter Towers, Energy Inhibitors and the Powersource Cores are the ones which always activate through soul-scanning. No matter the type of planet's atmosphere or gravity, the Temple seems to stabilize the environment magically to receive visitors coming from the Multiverse Portals, as the gravity and atmosphere of their homeworld is transferred over every linked planet to keep a seamless transition between them. This property only applies to those who use a Multiverse Portal and not to all life residing on such planet. The Temple seems to be able to seed life on planets through magical runes inscribed in the celestial sections. New lifeforms grown from these runes inside the Temple's section are from Oner-7's fauna, but usually runes that seed life outside the boundaries of the section will generate original wildlife depending on the planet's original atmosphere composition and its gravity. Usually, the water provided by the Temple has healing properties. This is the only magical artifact of the Temple that is globally avaliable to all creatures born within the multiverse. This water has a very slow healing factor and cannot be used to heal beyond the natural limitation of such creature (e.g. human natural healing does not bring back severed limbs, unlike reptilian natural healing which can fully regrow them). Such water does nothing to Demons and neither to the outsiders of the multiverse. Arena Eternal It is not precisely known when the Arena Eternal has started operating, but it's told that the greatest warriors of the entire Multiverse were abducted by the Temple under the demand of the last Vadrigar alive for his own amusement. With his death, the automated systems kept the Arena Eternal functioning until The Alliance managed to free the gladiators from there and stop the endless cycle of battles they were having. Soon as they were released, still in their madness of endless battles fought in the Arena Eternal, the gladiators slaughtered many soldiers of the Alliance, before the liberators managed to convince Warriors that they were finally unleashed from that curse. Though, the curse wasn't the only thing binding the gladiators to the Temple. With the Biopsychic Inductors still active, the gladiators couldn't feel thirst, hunger or fatigue. Pain is the only feeling they can receive from their bodies, and suiciding or getting killed just makes them reappear again at some place within the Temple retaining the memories of their previous deaths. Their bodies are also biologically frozen in the current age they were abducted. Another curse applied to the gladiators from the Biopsychic Inductors is that in a cycle of every 100 years, the memories of the gladiators are completely wiped out and restored to the exact point of when they were abducted. None of them know for how long they really have been battling in the Arena Eternal, and neither how truly old they are now.Category:Locations